SAFE
''SAFE ''is a 2021 movie starring Tom Holland, Chloe Grace Moretz, Shane Harper, Dylan O'Brien, Colin Ford, Letita Wright, Rowan Blanchard, Sarah Jeffrey, and Robert Downey Jr. The movie is about a teenager named Jeremy Rigger (Tom Holland) who slips into depression and is trying to find his way out while he blames himself for every mistake. The movie is named after the Neon Feather song of the same name, which inspired the movie. A sequel to the movie was released in 2023, and another one in 2025, Plot In the present day, Jeremy Rigger is with his friends Jared Parker, and Ryan Jackson while driving down the highway. While they are driving, Jared and Jeremy get into an argument, causing Ryan to accidentally swerve off the road, crashing the car into a ditch, killing Jeremy and barely injuring the others. Three months earlier, Jeremy Rigger is a thriving 16-year-old from New Lexington, Ohio who is currently figuring out his life goals. He currently has a crush on a girl at his church name Anna Jackson-Collins, who is told by Daniel Bryant about Jeremy liking her. Anna is disgusted by Jeremy and rejects him, causing Jeremy to get his feelings hurt. He holds a grudge against Daniel after this due to this. After the "incident" as Jeremy calls it, Jeremy begins to start insulting himself while talking to himself in his sleep. In a dream, Jeremy's fictional twin brother Landry does everything better than him while he is left out of everything, causing Jeremy to get even more depressed in real life and lose sleep. At school, the next day, Jeremy is approached by a classmate named Tyler Brayden, who claims that he saw a video of Jeremy getting punched in the face by an underclassman. Jeremy asks Tyler to show him the video, which Tyler does. Jeremy realizes that someone must have edited the video to try to embarrass him, and he assumes it was Daniel. He approaches Daniel about this, and Daniel claims to not have a clue what Jeremy is talking about. Jeremy then walks away, knowing that anger will not solve anything. At home, Jeremy is approached by his father Paul, who asks Jeremy why his grade in math was low. Jeremy exclaims that it was a 93, which his father claims is not good enough. Jeremy is sent to his room and is grounded for 1 week due to this. This causes Jeremy to become even more depressed and more convinced that he is a failure. Jeremy's mother, Janine, notices something is wrong and comes to talk to Jeremy. Jeremy tells her that he doesn't want to talk, and says it while sounding in a really bad mood. Two weeks later, Jeremy goes on a church youth group trip with the other kids from the youth group, including Anna, Jared, Daniel, Averie White, Ryan, Daniel's sister Brittney, Anna's sister Kelly, and the youth group leader, Daniel's mother Samantha Bryant. During the trip, they go to a Golden Corral, where Daniel tries his hardest to embarrass Jeremy in front of Anna, causing Anna to hate Jeremy even more than she already did. After the trip, Jeremy decides that he's gonna ask the only person he can to help him, and texts Ryan. He asks if he can come over, and Ryan says sure. Ryan allows Jeremy to stay the night, along with Jared. Jeremy talks to Ryan about what happened, and Ryan explains that he believes that Daniel is trying to get Anna to like him instead of Jeremy. Jeremy believes it, and becomes more self-conscious because the person he thought was his friend is trying to hurt him. The next month, Daniel and Anna begin to date, so Jeremy decides to take his interest off of her. The problem is, Daniel keeps flaunting to Jeremy about it, so Jeremy punches him in the face. Anna considers this a hate crime against her, although it was not because of her Jeremy did it. This causes Jeremy to lose all of his friends except for Ryan, who understands that Jeremy is going through something horrible, and Jared, who seems to hate everybody else. Ryan asks Jeremy if he's okay, and Jeremy tells Ryan the honest truth- no. Ryan asks why, and Jeremy tells him that almost everybody hates him. Ryan tells Jeremy that he doesn't hate him. Jeremy tells Ryan that's why he said almost. Ryan tells Jeremy that if he ever needs to talk, then to ask him. Jeremy says that Ryan is the only person he can ask, and Ryan appreciates this. Jeremy asks if he and Jared can stay at Ryan's house, and Ryan says sure, why not, so they get into the car. As they drive down the road, the accident that kills Jeremy happens. The funeral for Jeremy is held a week later. Mr. Rigger reveals that there was a video that Jeremy made before he died, two days before. The video is of Jeremy sitting on his bed, having a mental breakdown. The total script for the video is here: "So I'm having a horrible day. I'm pretty sure all of the people that I thought were my friends hate me now. I've screwed up, and it's not going well. I thought I was fine, but I realize now that 'fine' is relative. I only have one friend, and the rest of them were all pretenders. I wish someone could understand what's wrong with me. But I'm pretty sure they all do. My name is Jeremy Rigger, and I'm probably the worst person on the planet. Everyone hates me, including me. I wish I could improve, but there's no way to. I've already ruined myself over this, and I can't screw up any worse than I already have. I wish you could forgive me for this. Tell Daniel, and Ryan, and Jared, and Anna, and everyone else that I forgive them if they've ever done anything against me. I can't stand to be like this. I'm only making this because I'm having a mental breakdown. I'm sorry for everything. I wish someone could understand" Everyone gasps at this, and the video causes multiple people, including Ryan and Anna, to cry. In response to the video, Anna breaks up with Daniel, causing Daniel to have an internal hatred for the recently passed Jeremy. After the funeral, everyone leaves, except for Ryan. Ryan sits in his chair, still analyzing what happened. He begins to cry, and then a hand appears on his shoulder. It's Jeremy's hand. Jeremy tells Ryan that everything will be okay. Ryan looks up to see Jeremy's ghost. The ghost gives Ryan a hug, and apologizes to him for being gone. The ghost then approaches Daniel, who is not far away. Jeremy puts his hand on Daniel's shoulder, who, in response, tries to attack the ghost. Daniel fails miserably. Jeremy apologizes to Daniel for everything. Meanwhile, Anna, who was in the background, notices the ghost and runs up to him. Anna asks Jeremy if everything's gonna be okay, and he says that he thinks it will. He tells her that he's sorry for everything, but she says that she's the one who should apologize to him. Jeremy, in response, goes back to his body, which was still in the casket, and revives himself, causing everyone who was at the funeral to run up to him. His father hugs him, saying "he's not gone" while crying, along with his mother drying the tears from her eyes. Jeremy tells everybody that it's gonna be okay, while looking up to the sky. The song "Safe" by Neon Feather plays in the credits, ending with the title card. Cast * Tom Holland as Jeremy Rigger * Chloe Grace Moretz as Anna Jackson-Collins * Shane Harper as Jared Parker * Dylan O'Brien as Ryan Jackson * Colin Ford as Daniel Bryant * Letitia Wright as Averie White * Rowan Blanchard as Brittney Bryant * Sarah Jeffrey as Kelly Jackson-Collins * Robert Downey Jr as Mr. Paul Rigger * Marisa Tomei as Mrs. Janine Rigger * Rachael Harris as Mrs. Samantha Bryant * Tony Revolori as Tyler Brayden Category:Landoman9582's Ideas